paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Slobozia
Slobozia is the capital city of the Ialomiţa county, Romania. Geography Slobozia lies roughly in the middle of the county,on the banks of Ialomita River, at ca. 120 km (74.56 mi) east of Bucharest and 150 km (93.20 mi) west of Constanţa, important port at the Black Sea. The City is within 30 km of the Bucharest-Constanta A2 Motorway (Autostrada Soarelui). The total area of the municipality is 132.87 km² (32,832 acres), of which 119.87 km² (29,621 acres) outside city limits and 13 km² (3,212 acres) in the city. In the present administrative form, Slobozia consists of Slobozia proper and the neighbourhoods of Bora and Slobozia Nouǎ. Population The city's population (at the 2002 census) was 52,710 people. Economy The main activity in the area is agriculture, processing of the agricultural products and light industry. Culture In 1990 the Cultural Centre was inaugurated, bearing the name of the well-known conductor and compositor Ionel Perlea, a city native. The building houses exposition and spectacle rooms, bookstores, cultural institutions. In 1999 the Cultural Centre Ionel Perlea entered the UNESCO circuit. The municipality houses the Bishopric of Slobozia and Călăraşi. The religious cults have full liberty. There are plenty churches and cathedrals of the different cults. A very important event happened in 1993: the establishment, on the clergy's and worshippers' appeal request, of the Bishopric of Slobozia and Călăraşi, with its headquarters at Slobozia, as a recognition of the role played during the centuries by the Sfinţii Voievozi (Saint Archangels Michael and Gabriel) Monastery in preserving the christian-orthodox traditions. Etymology The city was built on the place of the village "Vaideei". The name can be read as "vai de ei" which means "poor them/pity them". Its name is from Romanian "slobozie", which meant a recently colonized village which was free of taxation. The word itself comes from the Slavic word "slobod" which means "free". As it is located in the middle of flat land (Bărăgan Plain), it was very vulnerable to Tatar and Ottoman incursions. To encourage peasants to settle there, they were exempted from some taxes, hence the name. Tourism The main tourist attraction consists of the nearby Lake Amara - 5 km away. Amara Resort is also a balneoclimateric resort. Access to Amara is very eays - there are minibuses every 15 minutes, from the Slobozia Train Station. As part of a private tourist complex, there is a small copy of the Eiffel Tower (54m.). Sister cities * Veles * Silistra Natives *Cornel Cernea *Mircea Dinescu *Petru Filip *Adrian Mihalcea *Adrian Pinter External links * [http://www.cicnet.ro/banulescu/index.htm County Library Ştefan Bănulescu Slobozia] * Direction for Sports of [[Ialomiţa County]] * The Holy Bishoprice of Slobozia and Călăraşi * [http://www.radiosudest.ro/ Radio Sud-Est - Local radio station broadcasting in Slobozia & Urziceni, too. Includes LIVE streaming] * [http://www.gazetadesudest.ro/ Gazeta de Sud-Est - local newspaper] * [http://www.ziarulimpact.ro Impact - local newspaper, also present in Călăraşi and Giurgiu] * The School Inspectorate of Sports of/in [[Ialomiţa County]] * KFNet Slobozia - General interest site * [http://www.semnal.informare.ro/ Semnal - local newspaper, also present in Călăraşi, Galaţi and Brăila] * [http://www.kfnet.ro/stirea/ Ştirea - local newspaper. Mostly scandal(ou)s and lies... but... still we have to live with it] Category:Ialomiţa County Category:Municipalities of Romania bg:Слобозия cs:Slobozia de:Slobozia fr:Slobozia nl:Slobozia pl:Slobozia pt:Slobozia ro:Slobozia ru:Слобозия sk:Slobozia tg:Слобозия